bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Teapunzel: The Series
Téapunzel: The Series is an animated comedy fantasy spoof series based on the characters from the film inspired by Yesenia Deleon which adapts the series of the film Tangled. The series follows Tea and her friends to solve an strange mystery about her hair and some black rocks while battling new threats and even Lord Dominator herself. The series is being developed by B-Master Animation while in collab with KirbyStar Studios and Yesenia Productions. Plot After the events of Tangled in Action, Tea adjusts to life as their daughter and begins to have different misadventures with her boyfriend Yugi Muto, her adopted animal parents Sanic Hood and Teals-a-Lot, Maximus the horse, Team Chibi RWBY, and her new handmaiden Ami-sandra, to uncover the mystery of her 70-foot long blonde hair's return and its new mystical abilities all while involving some crazy hijinks from exploring the outside world beyond Coro-Mobius, Las Segas, the jungle, a dark kingdom, and to come to terms with a betrayal that might become one of her most dangerous of enemies and prepare Téapunzel for the future. Episodes Season 1 # OMHair!: Tea and Ami-Sandra must seek the wizard who is an Alchemist. # Muto P.I.: Yugi goes incognito to discover the truth behind the criminal behind the artwork. # Bravery Challenge: When Tea catches Ami-Sandra practicing for the Bravery Challenge, she decides to compete as well. # Ami V Yugi: Dawn of the Stabbington Brothers: In order to convince Ami and Yugi to get along, Tea and her friends trick them into entering a dungeon cell and lock them up so that they can settle their differences. However, it doesn't go as planned when Yugi's former partners, the Stabbington Brothers, plan to take advantage of this by getting even with them. # The Return of Joey Strong and Tristan Bow: Yugi's old friends, Joey Strong and Tristan Bow, return and convince Yugi to help them on one deed. # Movin’ Like Rider: Yugi helps Sora pull a prank on a rival kingdom. # Coro-Science Projects: Ami-Sandra given the chance to be a guard, but only if she can complete her handmaiden duties in time. Hiro steps in to help, in exchange for Ami assisting him in the kingdom's science expo. # Over Tea: Teapunzel discovers that Ami-Sandra has fallen in love with a man. # Angry Teapunzel: When Attila is accused of vandalizing King Candy's Sweet Shack, Teapunzel has to defend him in court. # RWBY Origins: Ruby's vision of what her future be like back in Revenant starts to question her about how her life will go though. # The Little Thieves of Coro-Mobius: The boys have discovered that two girls (Mai and June) are young theives who are causing misfit throughout the kingdom. # Ruthless Rouge’s Wrath: On a rainy night, the Snuggly Duckling gets haunted by the ghost of the original owner, Ruthless Rouge. # The Lady’s Grimm Horse: Maximus is jealous when a new horse, Axel, comes to Coro-Mobius and steals his popularity, only to suspect he is up to something from it's chibi riders, Mercury and Emerald. # Way of the Aqua: Queen Kairi's relative, Aqua, comes to visit the kingdom. # Queen for a Day: Téapunzel takes over the kingdom while her parents are away just as a blizzard strikes. However, she makes a fatal mistake to an old friend. # Tea's Painter Block: After the harsh blizzard, Tea's confidence is shaken. In an effort to get her mojo back, she rededicates herself to painting and enrolls in an art class. # Freaky Mood Switchy: Fed up with Tea, Yugi, and Ami's arguing, the gang decides to use a mood switch potion on them, resulting in their personalities being reversed. # Mystery of the Black Rocks: When Tea investigates a cryptic message from Hiro, she finds herself on the run from a group of masked men. # The Return of the Alchemist: Hiro comes to Téapunzel for help to find the remnants of the Sundrop Flower, which may hold the key to stopping the black rocks. # The Legendary Secret of the Legendary Sundrop!: Téapunzel faces her biggest threat yet, when Hiro, desperate to save his brother, kidnaps the queen. Now, she and her father must put aside their differences to rescue her. Season 2 #Into the Unknown! #Return of Uncle Qrow #Goodbye and Goodwill #The Forest of No Return #Free Birds #Visionary Peanut #Finding a Spire Keeper #Queen Penny #There’s Something About Hook Foot #What is Happiness? #Revenge of the Ship of Baddies #Bad Luck Téa #The Eye of Pencil-vania #The Awesome Legend of the Great Tree! #The Hook Brothers #Queen Tea-Patra #Lost and Splendiferously Found #Destinies All Tangled Up! Season 3 #The Return of Teapunzel! #The King of the Not-So-Evil Dead #Little June Raving Hood #Hiro Hamada and the Treasure of Herz Der Sonne #Ami-Sandra Origins #Queen of Light #Animals United! #The Fear of the Red Rocks #How to Train Weiss' Dragon #Ami-Sandra's Revenge Category:TV Series Category:Sonic Boom Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:RWBY Category:Comedy Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Tangled Category:Wonder Park Category:Next Gen Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Evil Dead Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:American McGee's Alice Category:Based on Yesenia Deleon Category:CGI Animation